


Seeking Morality

by SleeplessInGeneral



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Roman is kind of tactless yknow, kinda very angsty, surprisingly enough not a human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: It's been a month since anyone last saw Patton. It's probably time to talk about it.(In Patton's room. With him in the conversation.)





	Seeking Morality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just... extremely angry at how the fanders on tumblr just took Patton's absence and turned it into angst. This is sort of my answer to the angst.
> 
> Hope it's alright.
> 
> And as always, allons-y!

It’s been a month since Patton saw either Thomas or the other sides. Deceit was fantastic family, he wasn’t all that bad, but…

Patton missed his famILY.

“You won’t be okay any time soon,” Deceit suggested, squeezing his rubber duckie. “Nobody cares about you.”

“Thanks, Dee. But—“

“Patton!”

There was Thomas. Thomas was in his room. Thomas was in Patton’s room and he looked  _so bad_. He was even crying.

“Everything okay, Dad?” Virgil was next. “The… snake…”

“You do not talk about your brother like that, young man!”

Logan and Roman popped in last, looking… well, Logan just seemed… a bit apathetic.

Roman seemed shocked.

“But you’ve been doing so well without him lately,” Roman said. “Did we have to come here?”

“Yes, Roman. We had to. Without Patton, it seems that Thomas cannot exactly… function.”

“Where have you been, Patton?” Thomas was still crying. Deceit even pulled a tissue to hand to him. “It’s been a month!”

“You guys didn’t care enough about him, so he understandably ducked out,” Virgil groaned.

“Quack!”

“Dad, are you… are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m… I’m peachy. Dee and I are doing very well together!”

“Patton… just, don’t do that again. Please.”

“Yes. It has been a rough month without you, Morality.”

“I didn’t think it was that bad…” All pairs of eyes turned onto Roman. “What? It’s true!”

“Falsehood, Roman. Complete and utter falsehood.”

“Kiddos… I’m okay.” Roman still seemed a bit shocked. “I don’t mind it. If you don’t want me around…”

“Of course we want you around, Patton,” Logan said. Almost immediately. “We just… didn’t notice you weren’t there.”

“You are listened to, Patton.” Thomas stopped crying at this point. The tissue from Deceit was in his hand. “I know sometimes we tend to ignore you, but you are listened to. All the time.”

“I told you they don’t care for you.” Deceit squeezed his rubber duck again. “You will not be okay, Dad. Not at all.”

“Roman…”

“What? I’m only telling the truth!” The room became darker. It was no longer the nice, sparkly environment of nostalgia. “Patton, puffball… we all love you. But when one of us needs a break, he should go and get it! The others can handle everything just fine!”

“But that’s not how it works, Roman.”

“How about you two give Patton room to speak his mind instead, Logan? Roman?”

But… what was there to say?

“I’m… I’m sorry I disappeared on all of you like that, but… I didn’t feel like there was any way to get you to remember that I’m also here…” It was then that Roman’s expression finally changed. “Deceit is a great guy. We spent… a lot of time together. He… he made me feel heard. And important. And I know that you are all trying your best, but… I am here too.”

“We know, Patton.”

“I know I’m not as loud as you two, Roman and Logan, but I do want my opinion to be accounted for something!”

“It is,” Thomas said. “It absolutely is. And I am so sorry we didn’t make you feel that way, Dad.”

“He totally hasn’t been crying here for days and stress-baking,” Deceit said, coming back from the kitchen with a plate of brownies. “I would absolutely not appreciate it if any of you hugged him.”

Logan was the first to hug Patton.

“I would if I could get off the stairs,” Virgil said right after. “Maybe later in the Mind Palace.”

“The Mind Palace is okay.” This came a bit muffled, considering Patton’s face was pressed against Logan’s shoulder.

“Can I have some of those brownies you have over there…?”

“Only if you apologize to Patton.”

The creative side didn’t seem too pleased, but let out a small “I’m sorry we treated you this way.” (He got his brownie.)

“It’s okay, Roman. I love you, kiddo.”

* * *

 

It took a while for Patton to feel comfortable coming back to videos again. A lot of support from his kiddos and a lot of convincing from Logan (which may or may not have been deemed illogical by the logical side, considering how much romancing the moral side was involved in said convincing), but he eventually came back.

And with him, Thomas started filming again.

“You’ve all been asking why I didn’t upload so much lately,” Thomas said after the intro. “And the truth is… I didn’t feel like it. No, I didn’t feel. Period.

“Things are okay again, and I hope they’ll stay like that for a while, but… for the past month, I haven’t exactly… felt okay. Something was happening that I did not recognize, so I couldn’t talk about it. Everything should be back to normal now.”

“Hey Thomas?”

“Yes, Roman?”

“I would like to say something.”

“Go ahead and say it, Roman.”

“I…” The fanciful side did not look good. And he probably knew it too. “I apologize for ruining the videos. Patton is the reason you started filming in the first place, and I completely forgot. I feel ashamed that I made this whole thing happen.”

“Aw, kiddo,” Patton said as he popped up. “You did nothing wrong!”

“Sometimes… you have to own up to your actions and mistakes. And I made a lot of mistakes.” Roman conjured a puppy in Patton’s arms. “I hope this is okay?”

“Oh my goodness, Roman! He’s so sweet!”

“Yeah. He’s yours for keeps!”

“I did not think anything could be more adorable,” Logan noted as he joined them. “But I suppose I was wrong.”

“Ooh, Logan! You should name the puppy!”

For now, it seemed, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
